La culpa es de Buffy
by MariaJes
Summary: Channon y Sebastian dan un salto en el tiempo al presenta para poder ver un nuevo maratón de Buffy


La culpa es de Buffy

Más tarde comenzaría un maratón de Buffy, una de las pocas cosas por las que Channon MacRae y Sebastian Kattalakis, viajaban desde la antigua Inglaterra Sajona al presente en Virginia. Habían llegado la mañana anterior gracias al salto que habían hecho por el tiempo aprovechando la luna llena.

Dios, Channon, ¿Porqué insistes en ver esta tontería?

Oh, vamos, sabes que no es tan terrible.

Channon se levanto de la cama en la que habían estado durmiendo, en la habitación de una de las casa de Sebastian y ella. Solo iba con la camiseta que Sebastian había llevado al llegar, camino hacia la cocina y sintió en todo momento la depredadora mirada de él en su espalda.

Tenía que reconocer que ambos habían dormido muy poco, apenas habían llegado, Sebastian había tenido a Channon prisionera en su habitación y se habían dormido mucho después de que el sol se ocultara. Channon abrió una de las estanterías con la intención de sacar café para tomarse una taza muy caliente para despertar y poder ver la maratón, pero descubrió que no quedaba prácticamente nada.

Asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y descubrió a Sebastian durmiendo profundamente en la cama, el pobre había quedado cansado después de haberlos tele transportado a ambos y haber tenido semejante maratón sexual, así que decidió escribir una pequeña nota, diciéndole que irá a la tienda que estaba a dos calles de ahí a comprar comestibles, dejo la nota en la pequeña mesa de la habitación.

Después de hacerse un moño y ponerse las zapatillas, Channon salió y camino por la calle, afuera ya había oscurecido y espero no demorarse demasiado; antes de haber conocido a Sebastian, a Channon no le agradaba caminar sola por la calle cuando ya era muy entrada la noche, pero ahora, no le preocupaba, Sebastian le había enseñado a defenderse lo suficiente como para escapar de un were-hunter, no le temía a los mocosos que andaban por las calles a esas horas.

Al llegar al cruce de la primera calle, sintió un movimiento a su izquierda, volteo la cabeza y vio a tres hombres que la miraban desde las sombras del callejón; los ignoro e intento seguir caminando, pero al intentar hacerlo se encontró con dos hombres más frente a ella. Los dos la miraron con una horrible y torcida sonrisa.

Maldita sea, esto se pondría complicado.

Sebastian despertó de golpe con la horrible sensación de que algo sucedió. Al instante en que se levanto de la cama, olfateo el aire y noto que Channon no está en la casa. Sobresaltadaménte se acerco a la pequeña mesa y vio la nota que le había dejado.

Podía sentir que Channon estaba en peligro, aunque no sentía demasiado miedo.

Salió apresuradamente de la cama y después de ponerse unos pantalones y una camiseta, salió corriendo de la casa.

Dios no permitas que nada le pase, cada vez que temía que algo le pasase a Channon sus sentidos se nublaban y temía lo peor, corrió lo más rápido posible, sentía a Channon muy cerca, casi podía olerla. Demonios si algún maldito katagaria la había encontrado y hecho algo, él lo materia con sus propias manos.

Llego al final de la calle y escucho el repentino grito de un hombre; sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en la dirección en la que lo había escuchado. Al llegar al callejo, no podía creer lo que veía.

Había tres hombre tirados en el suelo, ninguno se movía pero aun sentía sus respiraciones, había otro más apoyado en la pared, al parecer había sido arrojado contra ella y había caído hay mismo; en frente de él estaba Channon. Su pelo se había soltado y tenía las mejillas coloradas, su camiseta se había rasgado a la altura del vientre. En frente de ella había un hombre que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba enfadado.

Al parecer Channon había podido encargarse perfectamente de los otros cuatro tipos.

Sebastian iba a acercarse al último de los hombres para golpearlo cuando Channon lo sintió detrás de ella.

Ni se te ocurra, este capullo es mío.

El pobre bastardo no tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que había dicho antes de que Channon le diera un patada en el estomago, un puñetazo en la mandíbula y para rematar un rodillazo en sus partes bajas. El tipo cayó al suelo hecho un ovillo y lamentándose.

Sebastian le dirigió una mirada con la ceja alzada. Aunque se hubiera podido deshacer de ellos sin problemas, aun estaba preocupado, así que camino hacia ella y tomo su cara entre las manos; y después de verificar que no tenía golpes graves, la tomo en brazos, a pesar de sus protestas y la llevo con paso rápido a la casa.

Al entrar cerró la puerta de una patada y se encamino a la sala, estando ya en ella, bajo a Channon de sus brazos y la miro de arriba abajo, detectando cada uno de los rasguños que se había hecho, sus manos temblaron con furia al tomarle la camiseta rota y sacársela por sobre la cabeza.

Cariño, de verdad, no me hicieron nada, solo eran unos muchachos.

Sebastian la miro con los ojos oscurecidos por la preocupación. Con la punta del dedo le toco un punto del brazo y provoco una pequeña puntada de dolor.

Ouch.

Te golpearon aquí ¿Channon, porque saliste sin habérmelo dicho? De ahora en adelante no saldrás más sola. Dios, ¿Y si hubiesen sido asesinos katagarios? Channon, sin ti no soy nada, a pesar de que nuestras vidas estén unidas, me estaría revolcando en el infierno si te hubiera pasado algo.

Si había algo que Channon no soportaba era que trataran de controlarla, no dejaría que nadie lo hiciera, ni siquiera el amor de su vida. Cerró las manos en puños apretados y miro a Sebastian a los ojos.

Ni siquiera lo pienses, solo porque unos malditos niñatos hayan intentado robarme, no dejare de vivir mi vida. — Tomo la cara de Sebastian en las manos. — Bebe, solo me han hecho unos cuantos rasguños, nada grave, la camiseta se desgarro con algo.

El solo pensarlo me vuelve loco, de ninguna manera te dejare sola de nuevo.

Channon llevo sus manos a la cadera y se planto en frente a él, con una mirada que le daba a entender, que para él, eso era una pelea perdida. Sebastian aun estaba emocionado por el susto que había pasado y la adrenalina corría por sus venas. En un momento, comenzó a notar que Channon se veía condenadamente sexy con las manos en las caderas, toda despeinada y sonrojada, sin camisa y con esos pantaloncillos.

Channon noto inmediatamente como los ojos de Sebastian se oscurecían por la excitación y logro ponerla ansiosa y excitada.

Así que ¿Solo fueron unos rasguños? — Sebastian se acerco a ella lentamente y puso sus manos en la pared a la espalda de Channon, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Su voz había sido profunda y seductora.

S-si, solo unos rasguños, nada grave. — Channon intento ponerse firme, pero sus rodillas comenzaron a debilitarse.

Entonces ¿Crees que necesitas descansar o podrías hacer otras cosas? — Dios, Sebastian se había inclinado hacia ella y había comenzado a lamer su cuello.

Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, Channon apoyo todo su peso en el y creyó haber logrado dar una afirmación.

Claro que puedo hacer otras cosas cariño, pero no olvides que, digas lo que digas, no dejare que controles mi vida como una especie de dueño, mmmh, realmente me gusta eso. — Channon perdía poco a poco la habilidad de procesar ideas propias. Podía sentir la gruesa erección de Sebastian debajo de sus pantalones.

Sebastian se separo de ella, solo el tiempo necesario para mirarla a los ojos y regalarle una sonrisa burlona y seductora.

Eso es lo que crees cariño, pero cuando termine contigo, con suerte podrás protestar porque este pegado a ti las veinticuatro horas al día.

Mmmh, pensándolo bien, eso no estaría tan mal.

Sebastian sonrió arrogantemente y sin previo aviso tomo a Channon sobre su hombro y se dirigió a la habitación para poder hacerla suya.

¡Hey! No podre ver a Buffy.

¿¡Y a mí que me importa esa condenada niñata?

Ambos se encerraron en la habitación entre risas y jadeos.


End file.
